


Joey gets a job, Yugi gets a boyfriend

by skullsandfairylights



Series: My Shipping List [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullsandfairylights/pseuds/skullsandfairylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi is waiting to celebrate his best friend's new job in the local bar. Only, Joey is late. And now Yugi, who is gay and innocent, has a woman flirting with him. While he stutters and feels uncomfortable, his knight in shining armour swoops in to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joey gets a job, Yugi gets a boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if anyone is OOC, it has been a long time since I have watched the anime. I'm also not sure if the ending is right, I feel like it's rushed but that I think, is for you to decide.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments, I'd love to know. Xx

Yugi let out a sigh as he checked the time on his phone for what felt like the hundredth time. As he registered the white numbers, he acknowledged the lock screen image. It was a picture of himself and his best friends. Yugi was the middle, his star-shaped hair, half off of the screen. Next to him on Yugi's left in the image was his best female friend, Téa. On either side of Yugi and Téa, stood their other two best friends, Tristan and Joey, the latter holding the phone to take the photo.

A brief wave of anger and annoyance washed over him as he thought of the blonde. He was supposed to be meeting Joey for drinks to celebrate his friend finally managing to secure a permanent job meaning that he wasn't going to be relying on his wealthy boyfriend. But as usual, Joey was running rather late.

Usually, it wouldn't bother Yugi. He had grown up with Joey and was used to the blonde's behaviour but tonight, Yugi wasn't in the mood. He was a university student and exam season was fast approaching. While Yugi was thankful for the break, he didn't want to waste a whole night on waiting on his friend.

Suddenly, a new glass was slid in front of him as his nearly-empty one was taken from his hand. Yugi frowned and looked up at the bartender. "I didn't order anything?"

"You didn't," The bartender angled his body slightly and pointed over to a blonde female. She had long blonde hair, pulled into two pigtail and large blue eyes, half hidden by pink half-moon glasses. "She did." When the woman noticed Yugi looking, she gave a seductive smile and a wink to which Yugi just stuttered and turned a bright shade of red/pink.

The bartender went back to his job and Yugi just stared down at the glass in his hand. He kept his gaze down and gingerly sipped at his new drink, unsure of what he should do.  
A hand gracefully slid over Yugi's shoulder as a body slid onto the stool next to him. "I'm guessing you don't do this much." Yugi glanced over and saw the woman who had bought him a drink.

A pink coloured his cheeks as he shook his head and stuttered a negative response, showing his obvious discomfort. The woman only smiled, however and leaned closer towards Yugi. "Awww! You're so cute! Blushing like a virgin bride on her wedding night!" At that, Yugi blushed brighter, attempting to speak but only stuttering as the woman got even closer. "I'm Rebecca by the way, and you are?"

Before Yugi could reply, strong arms wrapped around him. "Hey, sorry I'm later, babe." A deep voice spoke. "Who's your friend?" The man that had wrapped Yugi in his arms, looked at Rebecca whose face showed nothing other than embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-" She didn't finish, instead opting to slip off of the stool and exit the bar.

"You're welcome." The man said as he sat himself on the stool Rebecca had just vacated. "Sorry, but you looked really uncomfortable so I thought I'd help you get her off your back."

Yugi stuttered again before he turned to look at the man. He had hair similar to Yugi's, black, blond and purple-red in a star-shape style. The only difference being that this man had blonde streaks reaching out to each point of the star. The man's eyes were dark purple and they were looking right at Yugi.

"Sorry, I'm being rude, my name's Yami. Yami Sennen." Yami held his hand out and Yugi slowly took it, shaking it politely.

"I'm Yugi Moto." He said, finally gaining a small amount of courage and if he was honest with himself, Yami was rather good looking.

"It's nice to meet you, Yugi. I'm sorry if I startled you earlier, I just thought that you looked like you needed some help getting that woman to leave." Yami smiled kindly and ordered a drink for himself, before looking back at Yugi. "So what brings you here, all by yourself?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting my friend. We're celebrating his new job. But he seems to running late." Yugi looked up, towards the door as if expecting Joey to burst through the door. But the door stayed shut and on it's hinges. He let out a sigh and looked to Yami. "What about you? What brings you here?"

"My cousin invited me to celebrate his boyfriend. I'm not entirely sure what we're celebrating but any excuse to drink is a good excuse in my book." Yami chuckled. "So, do you want to wait together until our friends appear?"

Yugi smiled and agreed. So the two moved to one of the booths situated around the edge of the bar room. They drank and talked, discussing everything from their jobs and Yugi's university studies to their interests in music and, coincidentally, their interest in the card game, Duel Monsters.

"Wait, so your cousin's company makes Duel Disks? That's really cool! I've never seen one up close, do you have one? Are they hard to work? Are they heavy? Are they worth the money? Or are you just as well to not get one?" Yugi blurted out every question that came into his head while Yami just laughed and did his best to keep up.

"Calm down, Yugi. If you want, I have a spare disk back at my place. I only really need one so if you really want, you can have it. Besides, I'm sure I could just ask my cousin for another one."

Yugi couldn't believe it. His eyes widened to a comical size and his mouth chose to impersonate a goldfish. "Really? You'd just give it to me?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like I need two of them, I can only use one at a time." Yami smiled at the other's expression and watched as Yugi became more and more excited over the prospect of owning his own Duel Disk.

Without either of them noticing, they were joined by an enthusiastic man. The blonde slid along the sofa opposite the two men and grinned widely. "Hey Yug'. Sorry I'm late, Seto was, uh, late finishing his work."

Yugi looked over at his friend, "Joey! I've been here for almost an hour! Did you have to wait for him to finish? Couldn't you have just met him here?"

"No way, Yug'! You know it's a lot comfier to take his limo than anything else."

Yugi let out a sigh and shook his head. "So where is the man with the limo?"

"Making sure that his driver doesn't scratch up up his limo." Joey snorted and shook his head. "Anyway, did I interrupt something?" He sent suggestive glances between Yugi and Yami. Which led to Yugi blushing again, Yami smirking and Joey letting out a laugh. Joey turned to Yami, "I'm Joey, by the way, Joey Wheeler."

"Yami Sennen." Yami held out his hand to Joey who shook it politely. "I should probably go, you have your friend and I'm sure my cousin shouldn't be too long." Yugi deflated and sunk back into his seat as his smile faded away.

"Oh, yeah, okay. It was... nice meeting you."

Yami smiled and pulled his phone out to hand to Yugi. "Here, put your number in and I can call you to arrange a time for you to pick up the Duel Disk." Yugi brightened briefly as he accepted the phone and input his number. As he handed the phone back, a man with a brown hair and stern blue eyes approached the table.

"Yami, you're already here." The man said, looking at his cousin.

"Hey Seto, do you mean that Joey is your boyfriend?"

"Yeah and the dog's finally managed to get himself a proper job so I felt it best to celebrate while we can." Seto spoke with his usual cold tone. "Now sit down or you can get the drinks."

Yami smiled, amused at his cousin's actions. He nodded and made his way up to the bar. He ordered a round of drinks and as he waited, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you could use another set of hands." Yugi said, smiling brightly up at the other male. Yami nodded, "So, Seto's your cousin?" Again, Yami nodded. "How come I haven't met you then? I've met most of Seto's family at different events but I've never seen you."

"Up until recently, I lived in Egypt. I worked as the head of the Kaiba Corp. over there." Yugi seemed to light up even brighter at the mention of Egypt.

"You lived in Egypt? I've always wanted to go! My grandfather is an archaeologist who specialises in Egypt. Growing up, he'd tell me all kinds of stories about the pharaohs and the pyramids and the gods. Ever since then, I've loved Egypt almost as much as him."

"I'd love to show you, sometime. It's a wonderful country as long as you know when to go." Yami explained. The barman placed four pint glasses down into front of the two men and as Yami paid, Yugi picked up two of them. Then, Yami picked up the remaining glasses and they both rejoined the couple.

The rest of the night was filled with chatter and laughter. Eventually, Joey drunk himself silly and had to be carried to the limo by Seto who apologised without any sign of actually being sorry. He was used to this behaviour. Yami and Yugi had then talked until the bar began to fill up with more drunk than sober. Then they had left the crowded building and walked to Yami's car. Yami had offered Yugi a lift home and when he had dropped off the younger man, he had asked Yugi to go out with him on a proper date, without rambunctious best friends or cousins with all-knowing, calculating eyes.

After the night was over and both of their lives went on, having more dates and eventually a trip to Egypt, Yugi silently thanked Rebecca who inadvertently caused him to meet his soulmate.


End file.
